Walking with Avatars
by marvel26
Summary: This is one documentary I wish the BBC would air.


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual properties depicted herein. I do not own the characters portrayed. I make no claim to own any part of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. All intellectual properties depicted herein belong to the creators of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' and Nickelodeon.

**

* * *

**

Walking With Avatars

* * *

It has been many moons since I embarked on my journey.

My dream.

My quest.

And what an enlightening experience it has been.

My ongoing research and study of these strange creatures has proven most fruitful. I have observed many a pack of wild animals yet this group, with all its individual minds and difference which logically threaten the very cohesiveness needed for them to survive, endures on and even flourishes.

Truly they are creatures of wonder.

Perhaps that is what drew me to them.

For I too wonder.

And marvel at their life accomplishments and tragedies.

Most prominently of my star subject of the group and what I perceive to be the new Alpha Male. In fact here they come now. Probably back from gathering the necessary resources for the survival of the pack.

I have deciphered some of their primitive language and have deduced that my star subject is named Avatar Aang.

"Outta the way! Really angry firebender coming through!"

Aang.

_Avatardus airheadus.  
_  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT KATARA SAYS! I WILL END YOU!"

Zuko.

_Royalus paininthebuttus._

A new addition to the pack and having already assumed the position of Alpha Male, to, what I surmise, the ire of the previous dominant male.

Initially a pack of three, two males and one dominant female, the pack soon grew to accommodate as many as eight individuals. However, due to unknown reasons, three of the new males were abandoned. I believe this to be in part due to the presence of the _Royalus paininthebuttus._ I have seen this behavior in many male animals, done so in order to keep the Alpha's bloodline strong within the pack.

The packs structure is indeed curious. Though a dominant male is present, the pack hierarchy seems to be matriarchal with a dominant female presiding over all pack affairs. This pack's matriarch goes by the name of Katara.

"Just what do you think you're doing to Aang!?"

Katara.

_Articus motherhenus._

The females of the group are rather contradictory in their behavior, showing both signs of territorial aggressiveness and nurturing qualities. Though the latter is less seen in the group's only other female.

As always focus is given to the younger members of the pack which are the _Airheadus _and the only other female.

"Could you numbskulls keep it down?! People are trying to sleep here!"

Toph Bei Fong

_Greatus earthbenderus.  
_  
An adolescent female, she has not yet shown or developed the traits present in the _Motherhenus._ Though given time she just might do so and leave to form her own pack.

As described above, the females of the group are vastly more territorial than the males. Demanding their own grooming and nesting spaces while the males generally groom and nest together.

The _Earthbenderus_ exhibits extremely graphic displays of violent territorial behavior. This may be due to the fact that she is blind and therefore has developed her other senses more acutely.

There seems to be a disagreement between the dominant pair today. Though this is hardly any thing news worthy. The _Paininthebuttus_ may have assumed the role of Alpha Male but the Alpha Female still refuses to submit.

"What did I tell you about harming Aang!? What did I say!?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Aang's pants are on fire!"

"That's because he set himself, my hair and half of the forest on fire!"

"Then why were you chasing him!? Again!"

"I like my hair!"

Such domestic disputes are common place ever since the _Paininthebuttus_ was allowed into the pack. And now we can see the ferocity of the _Motherhenus_. It is the matriarch's duty to maintain the wellbeing of the pack and its young individuals. Attempts to harm any of her young charges will be met with shocking force.

"Stop with the hail stones already! I'll go apologize! Alright!?"

Even against her supposed mate.

As I have said, the _Avatardus airheadus_ is my star subject and is the 'baby' of the pack so to speak. Though fully capable of fending for himself, the _Motherhenus_ takes it upon herself to protect the _Airheadus_ from danger.

Speaking of which, the _Airheadus_ has moved towards the nesting habitat of the pack's previous Alpha Male.

"Wha? Aang? Go away. It's too early. Let me sleep."

Sokka.

_Articus boomerangus_.

Unlike most other animals, where the previous dominant males are either killed or driven out of the pack, the _Paininthebuttus_ seems to tolerate the _Boomerangus' _continued presence.

This may be due to the sibling status between the _Motherhenus_ and the _Boomerangus.  
_  
A typical day for the pack involves frequent harassment of the _Paininthebuttus_ by either the _Earthbenderus_ or _Airheadus_ and sometimes both, foraging for food and training the younger members of the pack.

In many animals, survival skills are taught by the elders of the pack. The _Airheadus_ is frequently taken aside to be taught by the _Motherhenus, Earthbenderus_ and _Paininthebuttus_. More recently, priority is given to the _Paininthebuttus._

"I just know you're going to do something to him during your so called 'training' sessions! Don't deny it!"

Much to the displeasure of the _Motherhenus.  
_  
"He needs to learn firebending! More importantly he needs to stop spontaneously combusting things whenever you're around him!"

"What are you babbling about?! Aang wouldn't do that!"

Fights between the dominant pair cause me worry. Worry of pack's future. If no younglings come of their co-rule, it may weaken the pack as with all animals, a strong bloodline is necessary.

I have not encountered any other creatures as averse to mating as these two. It is only natural to seek out the strongest and most fertile of the species. Yet this does not seem to be the case here.

Perhaps they received poor tutelage during their younger years when such matters are crucial.

This does not seem the case with the _Boomerangus_ for I have observed and recorded his couplings with at least three other females from outside the pack. I am currently debating the inclusion of a fourth female, _Royalus evilbitchus,_ sibling to the _Paininthebuttus._ I do not have enough conclusive information as of this moment.

The younglings of the pack have started to exhibit signs of mating readiness. This is evidenced clearly in the _Airheadus_, who seems to have gained a strong attachment to the _Motherhenus_. The _Earthbenderus_ is more subtle in her attentions towards the _Boomerangus._ This goes against all my other observations of other animals where the dethroned Alpha is shunned.

Of course being younglings, their approach is clumsy and unrefined. I have documented numerous attempts by the _Airheadus _to win the favor of the dominant female.

"Hey Katara! Check this out!"

"Aang! Wait! Watch out for that tree!"

Most meet with dismal failure.

The _Earthbenderus_ does not fair well either. With her approaches being totally ignored by the _Boomerangus._

"Here, Snoozles. I made you this crystal dagger. In exchange for the neat meteor bracelet of course."

"Huh? Oh thanks."

"Well?"

"Huh? What? Sorry. Can't talk now. Meat. Good."

"Grrr…."

One would think the _Boomerangus_ would have learned not to enrage the females of his pack. Apparently his inability to learn and adapt is part of his dethronement as Alpha male. This bodes some study.

Fortunately, the pair of younglings, despite not receiving any guidance in the matters of mating, have opted a more traditional method.

Play fighting.

As in almost all mammalian species, play fights develop the necessary skills needed for hunting, defense and mating.

I have observed the _Airheadus_ and _Earthbenderus_ wrestling each other. Each trying to pin the other down by attaining a dominant position over the other.

They have also been seen comforting each other when either is distressed or hurt. Often due to spurned attentions and failed attempts towards the _Motherhenus_ and _Boomerangus.  
_  
I find this most endearing, for though they are clearly too young to have packs of their own, their displays of pack bonding are what some would term, 'Cute'. The _Earthbenderus_ still shows hostile intentions towards the _Airheadus_ every now and then but she displays such intentions daily with varying degrees of pain to those on the receiving end.

I would not be surprised if they did form their own pack as a dominant mating pair, though it is still early in their development.

Only time will tell.

* * *

I have spent many winters documenting the pack.

The former Alpha Male, the _Articus boomerangus_ left the pack shortly, of his own accord, after a crisis involving a super predator I have nomenclatured as _Royalus megalomaniafirelordus._ I have seen the presence of a familiar female the _Boomerangus_ was once coupled with.

I believe her name is Suki.

_Metalfanus ironmaidenus._

I presume that he left to form a pack with her.

The original dominant pair of the _Royalus paininthebuttus_ and _Articus motherhenus_ has yet to produce any younglings despite the fact that their original pack has dispersed. Perhaps their stunted mating development has attributed to this. Though I have recorded occasions of the _Paininthebuttus _offering gifts to the _Motherhenus_ in the forms of colorful strings tied to shiny stone discs etched with symbols I gather to represent fire and water.

I have made a note that these creatures are capable of basic craftsmanship.

As predicted the _Airheadus _and _Earthbenderus_ have formed their own pack. Complete with a litter of three younglings of varying age.

Though half of the mating pair and clearly the stronger of the two, having been the one to put an end to the _Royalus megalomaniafirelordus,_ the _Airheadus_ is the submissive one with the _Earthbenderus_ mirroring her old pack mate, the _Motherhenus,_ albeit with a less overbearing approach in terms of youngling rearing.

I would dearly love the opportunity to document the development of the new generation but alas I am old and I have accomplished much in my time.

To any and all future seekers of knowledge,

Never cease to search and you will never cease to be amazed.

End.


End file.
